What Lies Beyond
by eiriyuki-sama2379
Summary: [AxelxRoxas]When Roxas begins to wonder about life in Twilight Town, he gets a startling realization about a life he never knew. Until a secretive shadow slowly unravels Roxas's forgotten past.


Roxas sat at his bedroom window and watched the train drive by on it's last run for the day. The giant clock began to ring, but for the young blonde-haired boy something was amiss. He'd sat there countless times before watching others go about their lives, but it all seemed so fake as if all his world was just an illusion. Was it? He laid back down on his bed and staired at the star mobile above his shelf._ What's wrong with me I should be happy summer's just getting here and soon I'll have nothing but free time to hang out with my friends._ He had just closed his eyes when he felt as if someone was watching him. He slowly opened his eyes not enough to be seen, but just enough to see out of them. He spotted a dark shadow, it seemed hesitant at first, but when it felt that Roxas was asleep it snuck closer. Then it stood to it's full intimidating hight. Roxas began to feel his heart pound what should he do? Scream, fight, stay still, what?! He was about to decied on the screaming option when the shadow began to speak. It was soft at first, but it grew.

"I can't believe they could do this to you Rox. Rip your memory from you send you to this prison." The voice sighed then sat on the end of his bed. "I guess what I'm saying is don't you think it would have been better just to stay there, even if only because of me?" It sighed once more then Roxas felt the weight lift off his bed. "Good-night Roxas. I love you." The figure knelt close to Roxas's face the soft warm breath making him sweat, but the arouma of the figure smelled sweet. Roxas relaxed a little figuring that the shadow only wanted to get his feelings off his chest, but when Roxas sighed slightly feeling a little bit better that his life wasn't in danger he felt pressure agaisnt his lips. He tried his best not to move as to let the shadow know that he was awake. After a few seconds the pressure laxed. Roxas opened his eye slowly agian and the shadow was gone. _What the heck was that about? Is there something I don't know or remeber?_ He looked around the entire next day for someone who smelled 'sweet'.  
"Roxas what's gotten in to you? You've been acting really weird today." Hayner spoke from his spot atop the broken brown barrel.  
"I don't really know, I've just been looking for something... no someone." Roxas staired at his hands sliding the black ring on and off.

"Well you could have just asked us, right?"

"Right!" Pence and Olette chimmed in unison.

"Yeah, well I didn't want to bother you about it. That's all." Roxas forced a smile and laughed it off. That night Roxas stayed half-way awake to see if the shadow would return and as if clock work after the bell rang there he was. This time Roxas had decided to confront the shadow. When the figure had drawn close like it had done the night before, instead of laying there like he was alseep, he sat up facing the red-head.

"Who are you?" His voice slightly quivering with the iminse nervousness. "A...and how do you know me?" The red-head steped back surprise evident across his face, then it subsided into a smirk.

"Well, well, leave it to little Roxas to catch me here of all places." He moved slightly around the room but ended up on the end of the bed.

"You didn't answer me." Roxas sat leaned forward across his bed.

"Why should I?" The red-head shrugged.

"Because you kissed me! So answer my question!" Roxas was now almost compleatly out from under the covers a more scared than angry look consumed his face. The shadow sighed.

"Fine. The names Axel. Memorize it." He turned leaning closer towards Roxas. "And you my dear friend were taken away from me."

"Take away?" Roxas sat back in the bed eyes wide.

"Yes, taken away." Axel leaned even closer a little to close for Roxas to take. So he began to move back inch by inch. "You see to the organazation everything comes at a price and leaving them. Well their price was way to big for you to pay, and so** he** trapped you here to... kind of save you." Roxas hit the head rest of the bed he couldn't inch back anymore, away from the inticing green eyes, but that wouldn't stop Axel. He just kept coming closer and closer until he was amost on top of Roxas. Roxas could feel his breath hitch in his throat,_ why was he attracted to this guy? Until a night ago he didn't even know him, so why?_ Axel lened even closer his breath hot on Roxas's neck sending chills up an down his spine. The red-head moved upward until his face was eye to eye with Roxas's.

"So do you believe me?" Roxas looked deep into the crystaline green eyes, they seemed to speaking truth that this Axel was saying. He slowly nodded his head. Axel smirked the leaned until Roxas once more felt the pressure on his lips. He tried to pull back but that blasted head board was stoping him so he'd have to bare through this kiss as well. Soon after Axel stood up from the bed and turned so Roxas couldn't see his face, then he began to speak. "I'm glad you where awake this time." Roxas never let his eyes leave the figure. In a flash Axel was gone and it was just Roxas and his empty room.


End file.
